It Has Begun - (Naruto Uzumaki Love Story)
by Treanna Hatake
Summary: Only read this if you have read the first two books, "The Anbu Child" and "The Start Of Something" War has begun to save and protect the Eight and Nine Tails for which they are safely tucked away in the Village Hidden in the Cloud where Naru learns to control the Nine Tails and meets a certain someone.
1. Bell Ciera

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Blood type: AB

Birthday: March 24

Personality: Quirky, Quiet, Happy, and Observational

Good Traits: She is quick on her feet, is always happy, and is charming

Bad Traits: Has a hard time understanding Sarcasm/Emotions

Likes: Singing, Music, Team Kakashi, Hinata, and Peace

Dislikes: Bad People, People who dislikes Naruto, and War

Hobbies: Hanging out with Hinata and Team Kakashi, Listening to music and singing, and Training

Fear: Losing her team and others around her

Strengths: Her arm strength, Her ability to dodge attacks, Strategizing, and making friends.

Favorites:

Foods: Ramen, Pocky, Dango, and Suckers

Drinks: Green Tea

Colors: Black and Blue

Season: Winter

Weather: Snow

Animal: Squirrel

Appearance:

Skin Tone: Pale

Hair Color: Black

Hair Style: Goes down to her thighs when in a pony tail, but goes down to her ankles when it is put down, and has a blue rose on the side of her head.

Eye Color: Bright Blue

Body Type: Slim, muscular, medium sized curves

Relationships:

Parents: Unknown

Siblings: Unknown

Best Friend: Hinata

Boyfriend: Naruto

Friends: Anyone she meets

History:

She was brought to the front door step of the ROOT foundation the night of the Nine Tailed Fox attack for which Danzo brought her in and trained her to be in the ROOT. She became one of the strongest ROOT there was in her time. Lord Third Hokage found out of Danzo training a little girl at the age of five and made her part of his personal Anbu. Her first mission as a new Anbu was to watch over a kid her age named Naruto Uzumaki and make sure that the villagers don't hurt him. She has stopped many attempts of villagers hurting Naruto to the point where she goes to the Hokage, five years later, and asked if there was a better way to watch over Naruto.

She was put on a team with Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno with their sensei, Kakashi Hatake. Together, they went on missions and survived and trained hard with each other until it goes down hill. Sasuke Uchiha left the Village and went rouge to be with Orochimaru, and Naruto vows that he will get him back.

It has been three years later, but Naruto Uzumaki and Bell Ciera are back from training with Master Jiraiya, and they are ready for anything that is thrown at them... Is it that true enough?

War has begun to save and protect the Eight and Nine Tails for which they are safely tucked away in the Village Hidden in the Cloud where Naru learns to control the Nine Tails and meets a certain someone.

What will become of our two hero's Naruto Uzumaki and Bell Ciera, and what trials will they have to go through to find their happy ending.

That is where our story begins...


	2. Chapter 1: The Land Of Lightning

(Bell's Point Of View)

We were on a boat, close to our destination, and Naru started shouting how he needed to find the octopus that the old toad sage told Naru to find in his prophecy.

"That's right, it was an octopus. He was right about this being an isolated island paradise. I'm sure there's no mistake about meeting someone to guide me."

Captain Yamato and I looked at each other, relieved that Naru hasn't found out that we were taking him to this island so he could be away from the war.

Suddenly, we saw the island for which Naru pointed at it, shouting, "Oh, I can see the island! This is the island paradise? It's like the Hidden Leaf's Forest of Death. But this is a bit more extreme. This is a resort?"

Captain Yamato reassured him, "Don't worry it's safe. As long as we don't provoke them, the creatures are quite docile. Except for one..."

We both looked confused at Captain Yamato as we saw tenticles shoot out of the water for which I counted to be ten, which is a squid.

Naru started shouting at the squid, thinking that it was the octopus for which I went over to him, "Naruto, come on! But we should make sure... A squid has ten legs... An octopus has eight.

Suddenly I saw an octopus coming out of the water, saying a weird pun which confused me then I heard then calling it "Killer Bee" which made me think that it was actually something else.

The octopus then popped down, smaller in size for which it was now a beefy looking guy with shades and he spoke, " Y'all are late, ya fools, ya fools! Killer Bee, that's me! Will we clash or be a smash? If I dare say, it'll be a no-go, whee!"

Naru just stared at the person then pointed at him, "What's up with this beefy guy in shades, singing lame puns at the top of his lungs? Is this geezer the octopus who's going to guide me?"

One of the cloud ninja spoke up who was on the boat, "They're not puns... It's his original style, a combination of Enka singing to a rap beat."

I nodded my head at him as we heard another voice, calling at us for which we looked up to see a man standing on a branch, speaking to us, "Welcome, everyone! I've been waiting for you. I am Supervisor Motoi and I'll take care of your needs. I'll take you to your lodgings, so please follow me."

We docked as Gai-sensei and Aoba-sensei came out with Gai-sensei on his shoulder looking very sick as Naru asked if he was going to be okay.

Captain Yamato shook his head, "He never got over his seasickness, did he? We were at sea for a long time."

I giggled at Gai-sensei's actions as we went off the boat and started to walk towards our hotel.

Suddnely, a giant Gorilla came forth and started to growl at us as Killer Bee walked towards it, telling it to calm down which confused Naru on how he did that.

Motoi spoke, "Master Bee stands at the top of this island's hierarchy of beasts. He's tamed them all. So as long as he is around, it's safe here. Furthermore, preeminent Hidden Cloud shinobi maintain a barrier around the island. We'll know immediately if anyone suspicious approaches. Which is why this place was chosen to detain them."

Naru then messed up his hair, shouting, "Who the heck is that shades-wearing pops?" Motoi looked at him and spoke, "He is the Hidden Cloud's hero among heroes. He's someone who not only tamed these wild animals, he is a Jinchuriki who can control Tailed Beasts. He is a Jinchuriki like you, of Eight Tails.

This shocked Naru and I as he pointed at Killer Bee, "The Eight Tails' Jinchuriki? And he can control it? That old guy?"

Motoi nodded, "He's Master Killer Bee... This island is also where he trained to gain control over the Eight Tails."

My eyes widen at looked over at Killer Bee with admiration in my eyes as we got to the hotel we were staying at.

Motoi pointed, "The Hidden Leaf can use this floor. There are ample rooms. Eat all you want in the great dining hall on the first floor. Choose whatever rooms you want. We'll adjourn until the meeting tomorrow morning at seven."

I picked the room next to Naru's as I laid down on my bed when I heard a conversation happening close to where my bedroom was.

Opening my door, I looked over to me left to see Naru talking to Killer Bee about him training Naru.

"I'm the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails. But I can't control it yet. So please teach me how to control a Tailed Beast." Killer Bee shook his head, "No way. I came here because my brother, the Raikage, ordered me to take a vacation Why should I give up a rare vacation for that reason? Ya fool, ya fool!"

I walked up to them as Naru shouted at him, "Because we're both Jinchuriki! Why won't you help me out?"

Naru and Bee didn't notice that I walked right up to them, " Your big attitude is suspect. And now you're trying to change the subject. Whee." Naru then started to try and rap, "Old man, your shades are so hip. And your facial features are so thick, but you're just so sick."

Naru and Bee then bumped fists which confused me as Naru then tried to do the Harem Jutsu which made my eyes widen because he hasn't done that in years for which Bee just shut the door on him.

Naru tried banging on his door which made me giggle as he looked over at me and blushed deeply, asking me how long I have been there for which I giggled again, saying that I was there long enough.

Naru slumped down in depressed which made me laugh. Standing back up, he told me that he wanted to go see Motoi to see if he could help train him for which I nodded and we left to go to his room.

Knocking on the door, Motoi opened the door, asking what we wanted for which Naru answered, "Show me how the old man wearing shades trained to control the Eight Tails... He trained here, right? He won't give me the time of day, so I came to ask you instead! I don't care if he's the hero of the Hidden Cloud or whatâ ¦ He's stingy and stubborn, and talks only in rhymes. We're both Jinchuriki, so why can't he be more understanding? I mean...What do you know about Bee?!

Motoi narrowed his eyes, "If you keep complaining about him, I won't forgive you, kid! If you're a Jinchuriki, you can imagine the kind of life he's had to lead, can't you?"

Naru nodded, "I sure can... And that old man should be able to imagine what it's like for me! So why won't he give me a break when I need his help? Even I..."

Motoi shook his head, "Bee has been watching you all along. There's a reason for his actions. Did you introduce yourself to Bee? Introduce? First comes the greeting. We start with fist bumps."

Naru nodded again, saying that they did bump fists as he looked up at me and I nodded then he told us to follow him.

Suddenly, Captain Yamato appeared saying that he was coming along because, like me, he had to watch over Naru.

He nodded as the four of us went to a water fall as Motoi spoke, "This spot is known as the Waterfall of Truth." Naru looked confused, "The Waterfall of Truth? He learned to control the Tailed Beast here?"

He shook his head, " No, it's the first step. Sit here and close your eyes, Naruto. You will see your true self."

Naru nodded and sat down at the place in the middle of the pond at the bottom of the waterfall then started to meditate.

A few minutes later, Naru started to fall forward, panting, for which I jumped forward and put a hand on his back, asking what happened to him for which he answered.

"Someone exactly like me appeared. And he... He was my dark self... We're evenly matched and he keeps attacking with the same strength as me. Our jutsu, our fighting style, everything is identical... It's an endless battle!"

This made my eyes widen as I looked over to Captain Yamato and Motoi for answers.

I helped Naru stand and we jumped over to Captain Yamato and Motoi for which he spoke, " You must defeat him or you will not be able to control the Tailed Beast's power... I told you... The Waterfall of Truth is just the first step... Bee and I used to be friends..."

Naru waved his hands at him, "Well then, can you ask the Octopops for training hints on my behalf, Motoi?"

He shook his head, "I can't do that... I am not worthy of such an errand... I once tried to kill Master Bee!"

I looked at him, waiting for him to tell us his story as he spoke, "This is a confession. You're a Jinchuriki like Bee, so I think it's okay to tell you about that incident. This took place 30 years agoâ ¦ Back then, the Jinchuriki's power was not strong enough to completely control the Eight Tails. The Eight Tails often went on a rampage and wreaked havoc on the Hidden Cloud. Every time that happened, the Third Raikage, the Kage at that time, and his elite staff would stop the Eight Tails.

They were somehow able to suppress the Eight Tails' rampages and shove him back into the Sealing Urn... But there were fatalities each time. However, despite the risk, it was crucial to control the Eight Tails in order to preserve the power balance between nations. Experiments continued with the Jinchuriki. Among the many who died or were injured... was my father."

Captain Yamato hummed, "Master Bee killed your father. That's why..."

Motoi shook his head, "Master Bee and I used to be friends. We were only five years old when my father died. Bee, you did it! The Jinchuriki that killed my father died when the Eight Tails was extracted and sealed. It was the previous Kage's Jinchuriki. Right after that, Master Bee was chosen to be the Eight Tails' Jinchuriki.

There is no way to control the Eight Tails. There would be many more victims. That's what I thought. My hatred towards the Eight Tails grew. I was just a kid, but I kept thinking about getting revenge. Master Bee was always laughing. I started hating him more and more because it seemed like he didn't care. My hatred of the Eight Tails shifted to Master Bee, his Jinchuriki.

I thought if I killed Master Bee, the Eight Tails would also die. I attacked Master Bee from behind. But I failed and ran away scared. My face was masked, but Master Bee might have guessed it was me. After that, I stopped talking to Master Bee. My hatred didn't disappear overnight.

For a long time, I continued to stalk Master Bee and kept an eye on him. But I wasn't the only one. Master Bee was shunned by the villagers and despised. All the time. Even though he was forced to become a Jinchuriki because of politics, in order to protect the village, people still ostracized him. Anyone else would have gone insane. And for the first time... I realized that Master Bee's suffering was even greater than mine."

I asked him why he was telling us this for which he sighed, "Truth be told, I'd rather have Master Bee hear this, but I think I'm telling Naruto because he is a fellow Jinchuriki. I know that I owe it to Bee to tell him the truth some day. Otherwise, it wouldn't be a confession."

Naru started to walk away for which I asked him where he was going. He said that he needed to be alone for a while then ran off... I looked over at Captain for orders to follow him for which he nodded and I trailed Naru.

I found him on one of the stone spikes on the island for which I just watched him from a far so he wouldn't think that I was a stalker or anything on that line.

I heard a splash so I looked in front of me to see a squid and Motoi caught in one of his testicles.

I looked over to see Captain Yamato next to Naru for which I jumped over to them to see Naru smile at me then went serious as he yelled at the squid, thinking that it was Killer Bee.

"What are you doing?! Stop, Octopops! Old man Motoi really trusts you!" Captain Yamato then got mad at Naru, "That's not an octopus! It's a squid! You don't even have to count. An octopus is round! A squid is triangular!"

Naru then put a hand on his chin, "What? I thought Motoi told the truth to Octopops and he got mad at him." Captain shook his head, "We got worried and went to look for you, but this thing started attacking us."

We then got into formation C for which we tried to get the squid away from Motoi, but Killer Bee came out in Eight Tails form and took care of the squid and saved Motoi.

He looked over at Killer Bee, asking why he saved him, "What I remember isâ ¦ Me and Motoiâ ¦ Me and Motoi. The times I spent with Motoi, togetherâ ¦ We trained hard like birds of a feather, We made mistakes but it was no disasterâ ¦ The two of us always exploding into laughter. The two of us laughing, best friends foreverâ ¦ The times I spent with Motoi, together."

I smiled at he looked over at Naru, "From this moment, I shall be your instructor You better prepare yourself, or else you may suffer death or torture... Though there is one thing before we can start the harsh training..."

Naru was excited then looked confused and asked what he wanted before he could train for which Bee looked over at me with a faint blush on his cheeks then got his body closer to me.

"Only if I get to have a smooch from the girl, fool, ya fool!" He started to bring his head down for me to kiss him for which I just smiled when Naru punched Bee while yelling.

"Not with my girlfriend, you don't!" I laughed at Bee's sad face for which I helped him stand up and I spoke, "If it helps you to train Naru, then..."

I went on my tippy toes and kissed Bee on the cheek which made him yell, "Weeee!" and Naru looked at me with his jaw dropped.

I walked over to Naru and kissed him on the cheek which made him blush as well as we headed back to the waterfall...

Today was a pretty good day...

Hey Guys!

The episode's used in this chapter were Naruto Shippuden Season 12 Episode's 1 - 2!

Favorite and follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	3. Chapter 2: Controlling The Nine Tails

(Bell's Point Of View)

We were walking back to the Waterfall of Truth, Naru and Killer Bee were rapping up a storm while I stayed in front of everyone, enjoying the sights of the forest.

Once we arrived, Naru looked at Killer Bee for advice for which he spoke, "Go to the Waterfall of Truth. You'll pass with flying colors now."

Naru nodded and he walked up to the patch of grass in the middle of the pond and sat down then started to meditate.

After a few minutes, Naru stood up and we all watched him, waiting for him to tell us if he was able to defeat his dark half for which he just looked back at us and smiled.

I smiled back at him as Killer Bee spoke, "It's too soon to celebrate, fool, ya fool. From this moment, I'll be your instructor... Ya better prepare yourself or else you'll suffer death n' torture. Come with me, Naruto!"

Captain Yamato raised his hand and asked if he could come along too for which Killer Bee said yes and told me to come along as well for which I did.

We walked under the waterfall to see that it was like a temple from the inside which shocked all three of us.

Captain Yamato looked at the headless statue's, "These ruins seem to be quite old. They must have archeological importance, they should be restored."

Killer Bee shook his head, "No! Those stone statues were carved without heads to begin with... There's a reason for it."

As we walked, Naru grabbed my hand for which I looked up at him. He smiled down at me for which I smiled back and we kept walking until Naru looked up at Killer Bee.

"How am I supposed to fight the Nine Tails here? What's more, how am I supposed to face him?" Captain Yamato looked serious at Killer Bee, "I hope you're not going to do anything excessive!"

Killer Bee looked back at Captain Yamato, "Do you think it's something that can be controlled without doing something excessive? Fool, ya fool. Since long ago, this has been a sacred place where those selected as Jinchuriki have come to undergo the Purification Ceremony. It's set up here so you can talk to your Tailed Beast in a special way... It's right inside this building... You hear what I say? Only the chosen ones can enter... To be selected... Go and stick your head into the statue's mouth... Like a good man, respected. If there isn't any darkness in your heart, the door will open... Fully extended.

Howeverâ ¦ If there's even a little darkness in your heart, the gate will not part... Do you consent? And the statue will bite off your head and tear you apart... Are you content? All the headless statues you saw on your way here... are past Jinchuriki who weren't... sincere! I'm your true self. The real you."

Captain Yamato shook his head, "This is too risky... Naruto, use a Shadow Clone." Killer Bee made an X sign with his arms, "This is a sacred place, fool, ya fool. Generations of Hidden Cloud ancestors guard and protect this place. Tricks like that won't work!"

Naru looked at the mouth and spoke, "Captain Yamato... I came here to learn how to control the Nine Tails' power! This is important to me. I can't run away! I'm going to believe in myself!"

I softly said Naru's name for which he smiled down at me and said that everything was going to be alright then let go of my hand.

He walked towards the head and sticked his head into its mouth then a few seconds later, started to scream which made my eyes widen as Captain Yamato pulled Naru out and I saw that he was headless.

I just stared as Naru brought his head out of his jacket smiling, "Just kidding! There's just a switch in there. It's a habit. I couldn't help myself."

I felt steam come out of my head as Naru then looked at me while I have dull eyes and is bending over. He ran over to me and asked if I was okay, frantically waving his arms up and down.

Shaking my head, I put a hand on his shoulder and told him to never do that again which he quickly agreed to.

Walking inside the weird room, Killer Bee spoke, "Go inside, close your eyes and focus... Just like at the waterfall... Then you'll meet your Tailed Beast."

Naru tilt his head on one side, which I thought was cute as he spoke, "Before when I was training, I was able to meet the Nine Tails in my mind."

Killer Bee shook his head, "Any Jinchuriki can do that. But this is a little different, okay? Listen to me very carefully. I'll give you an explanation. Naruto, what kind of Sealing Jutsu was used on your Nine Tails? Please answer my question."

Naru looked stumped so I answered, saying that it was a Tetragram Seal for which he looked impressed.

"A Tetragram Seal, huh... That's impressive... It's even more solid than my Steel Shell Seal... Do you have the key?"

Naru thought for a little bit then nodded so Killer Bee shut the door and said for him to begin.

I watched at Naru and Killer Bee sat on the ground and bumped fists then Naru closed his eyes and started to meditate.

They were there for a while until Killer Bee brought his hand down and so did Naru for which Killer Bee stood up.

I was intently watching Naru and what really shocked me was when the Nine Tails cloak surrounded him for which I gasped and Captain Yamato did his wood style jutsu to try and stop it.

I know that he wouldn't be able to because Naru lost his necklace in the fight with Pain which made me close my eyes as Naru went half into four tail's mode.

I then opened my eyes and walked over to Naru and knelled in front of him and spoke, "Naru... I know that you probably can't hear me... But if you can... I want you to remember the song I used to sing to you when you were little... Do you remember it... Let me refresh your memory...

"Little child, be not afraid  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger  
I am here tonight

Little child  
Be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes  
And lightning flash  
Illuminates your tearstained face  
I am here tonight

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

Little child  
Be not afraid  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And its candlelight beams  
Still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight

Little child  
Be not afraid  
The wind makes creatures of our trees  
And the branches to hands  
They're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forest and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

For you know, once even I  
Was a little child  
And I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears  
Trade sweet sleep the fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight

Well, now I am grown  
And these years have shown  
Rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close

And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain will be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning"

Suddenly, the Nine Tails cloak disappeared which made me smile as I spoke, "I knew that you could hear me... Naru..." I stood back up and Killer Bee put a hand on my shoulder telling me that I was a good kid in a rapping sort of way.

I smiled as I looked back at Naru to see that he has activated Sage Mode which made me bring my fist up, rooting for Naru to win.

A few minutes later, his Sage Mode disappeared and Naru opened his eyes then raised his arms into the air saying, "All right!" which made us all look at him.

Captain Yamato asked if it went well for which Naru said that a lot of things happened. Killer Bee knelled down and fist bumped him then spoke, "I see! I get it! Understood! Your expression now is looking good! What about the Nine Tails? Did you get it under control? That's real good news... Especially when you used it, in that situation, yo! Whoa, Naruto! Don't tell me that by that, you mean..."

Naru nodded, "up! That's right, ya know!" Captain Yamato started to freak out, "How am I supposed to understand?! This is all on purpose! You're talking like that on purpose! That much I know!"

I giggled as I knelled down next to Naru, asking if he was okay for which he nodded then smiled at me, "I heard you sing, Bell... Thank you... It helped a lot!"

I blushed then looked down embarrassed as he looked up at Captain Yamato and stood up while speaking, "Relax, Captain Yamato... I have the Nine Tails' Chakra safe in a separate place inside me. So that I'm not using it all the time."

Naru then tapped into the Nine Tails Chakra which made him look all yellow with black lines over him while the ties of his headband stood straight up.

He spoke, "This is how it is when I use the Nine Tails' chakra..."

I stared in amazement as Captain Yamato spoke, "Amazingâ ¦ It's overflowing with life energy. I can't believe my Wood Style is affected by it."

Naru's eyes then widen as he spoke, "What? You really think you're hidden?" This made me confused as I asked if he sensed someone else in the room.

He then pointed at the sword on Killer Bee's back, "That's it! That thing!" We then heard a voice that we did not recognize, "It seems that you can sense hatred and feelings of evil. The limitations of Sensory-Types don't apply. Is that the power of a Jinchuriki who has mastery over the Nine Tails?"

Then, a shark like man that we reconized was from the Akatsuki came out of the sword which made us all go into fighting position.

Killer Bee pointed at the shark man, "You're the shark guy of the Akatsuki! How!? I thought we chopped his head off a ways back!"

The man just smiled, " I simply switched out while we battled inside the bubble of water... However... With my body merged to Samehada, I can detect chakra through my skin... You cut off my clone's head."

Killer Bee shook his head, "Clones disappear when they're struck! The corpse remained post-mortem no question... And if someone else had transformed into you, Cee would have sensed it."

The man shook his head, "So it's a perplexing consternation. It was a special kind of clone. A Parasitic Clone that I can manipulate remotely. Anyway, enough about this subject. Now then, two Jinchuriki, an Anbu member, and a Wood Style user... I am in a serious predicament."

Killer Bee looked shocked, "What? How did you know the way to open the door to this room?!" The shark man shook his head again, "That's a silly question. I came here to spy."

Naru then looked like he teleported then tried to kick the man from the side for which he missed, but it looked like a teleportation like the Fourth Hokage... I smiled thinking, "Like father like son..."

When Naru's kick missed, his foot got stuck in the wall which made me sigh as Killer Bee went after the Akatsuki shark while Captain Yamato and I helped Naru get unstuck.

Once we got his foot out of the wall, we ran from the room and outside of the temple to see that Gai-sensei was fighting off the Akatsuki member and was able to bring him down for which Captain Yamato tied him down.

Naru smiled at Gai-sensei, " I got to hand it to Bushier Brow Sensei for bringing this guy down! You're capable despite your thick looks, Bushier Brows... But that blue sweat of yours, packs some pows."

Captain Yamato walked up to the Akatsuki member, "If this goes well, I'll be able to extract Intel about Akatsuki and its plans, as well as the identity of its leader. I'm not as good as Inoichi, but I'll give it a try... Here I go."

Captain Yamato was standing there, getting info out of the man until he bit off his own tongue to get out of Captain Yamato's Jutsu.

Captain Yamato grunted, "I needed to get in there! I was using my Wood Style to suppress his chakra, but he still has so much power left. He just doesn't know when to give up. Capture him alive! We'll never have another chance like this! I want to extract more Intel from him!"

Suddenly,he broke out of his wood prison and put him self into a water prison and I see that the Akatsuki member did a summoning Jutsu of sharks which attacked him from inside the water prison, killing him.

The water prison exploded and his blood was scattered all on the floor which made all of our eyes widen, surprised that he would commit suicide.

Then, the sharks from his summoning took hold of us and put us into water prisons while holding us down.

After a few minutes, the sharks let go and the water prison was unlocked for which we all took deep breathe's from holding our air for so long.

Naru ran over to me, asking if I was alright for which I nodded as I looked over at the place where the shark man committed suicide.

I looked down as Naru took hold of my hand for which we smiled at each other then headed back to the hotel.

I hope that everything was going to be okay...

Hey Guys!

The episode's used in this chapter were Naruto Shippuden Season 12 Episode's 3 - 9!

The song used in this chapter was "Lullaby For A Stormy Night" by Vienna Tang!

Favorite and follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	4. Chapter 3: The Raikage

(Bell's Point Of View)

Killer Bee, Naru, and I were all in the room where Naru took control of the Nine Tail's Chakra and is now trying to master it's power. Naru fell to the ground and onto his back panting as Killer Bee spoke.

" You haven't been getting it for a while. Half-hearted attention, not enough preparation." I nodded, knelling down and put a hand on Naru shoulder, speaking, "He's right Naru... What's going on?"

Naru sighed as he sat up looked down at the floor, "Something's been bothering me for a while now. Earlier... I thought I sensed the Nine Tails' chakra. But there's no way someone besides me has the Nine Tails' chakra, right?"

My eyes narrowed, thinking of the war going on right now which made me think of a lot of people who could have been reanimated to who has the Nine Tail's Chakra, so I had no idea.

Killer Bee just look at him, "You probably just imagined it. Chakra here is cut off, both inside and out. Nine Tails is only inside you. It's a bad joke, no doubt."

Naru then stood up, asking where the bathroom was which made me sigh as Killer Bee gave him directions to go outside. This made my eyes widen, knowing that Naru shouldn't go outside.

I tried to stop him, but Killer Bee grabbed my shoulder, telling me to stop as he spoke to me, "You love that "Ya know" kid don't you, fool, ya fool!" I looked down and put a hand to my chest.

"Yes... I do... with all heart..." He put a hand on my other shoulder making me look up at him as he spoke, "Then you know what is the right thing to do..."

He didn't rap which made me know that he was talking serious which made me sigh as I nodded, "Alright... I won't stop him... I atleast what to be with him..."

He nodded as we both walked out of the room and into nature to see that Iruka-sensei was standing there, looking out into the trees. I called out his name which made him look at me and smile.

"Ah! Bell, you scared me..." I smiled at him which faded as I looked around, not seeing Naru anywhere which made me sigh as I spoke, saying that he already left.

He nodded as he looked at the both of us. "You're Killer Bee, right? I need to ask you both a favor... Please... Protect Naruto!" I smiled at him and nodded as Killer Bee spoke.

"That's not the way to appeal, you see. You have to raise your fist at me. It's you... Should you be making a promise like that?! You're Naruto's guard! If he couldn't stop Naruto, no one can. That's because... You're always in Naruto's heart... Same as Bell... You are his state of mind. In Naruto... I don't know what you did to Naruto... But to him, you are something special... Even tho' my rap is scornful. Naruto listens to all you say. Naruto's kept it securely inside him, to this day. What has protected Naruto all this time... were your words to him."

This shocked him as he dropped him hand and looked at me asking if we were going after him for which I nodded and Killer Bee answered, saying that we had to.

Killer Bee and I looked at each other then I waved goodbye to Iruka-sensei then we jumped away, catching up to Naru. We found him still jumping through the trees.

When we caught up to him, Killer Bee rapped, "We're still in training, you fool, ya fool! You're gonna get Raikage's Iron Claw afterwards, that's for sure! You learn faster in actual battle, you fool! We're taking the shortcut, ya fool!"

I giggled as Naru looked over at me as I spoke, "You really wan't to do this..." Naru looked down then looked in front of him, "I have too... I can't let people die for my sake only..."

I sighed then smiled at him, "Then, I will follow your judgement..." He looked at me and smiled then the three of us all headed for the end of the island to get to the war zone.

Once we got into the spike zone, I see that Killer Bee slowed down and turned into the eight tails, shooting a Tailed Beast Bomb in front of us which seemed to be a barrier, waiting for us.

Killer Bee spoke from Eight Tail's form, "There's a barrier beyond that. You, the pretty girl, and I are gonna break it, stat! I'll break the barrier, fool! Naruto, Bell, you get the Tailed Beast Bomb in, ya fool!"

I put on my gloves and activate the air around my hands so I wouldn't get hurt by the Tailed Beast Bomb.

We both nodded as Naru went into Nine Tail's Chakra mode and we both jumped up and pushed the tailed beast bomb he did earlier through the first barrier.

Killer Bee hit the second barrier, cracking it, as Naru and I push the Tailed Beast bomb through the second barrier.

We did the exact thing we did for the first two barriers to get through the last four barriers except the last barrier was where it got tricky. Naru and I had to really push to make the Tailed Beast Bomb go all the way through the barrier.

**********Time skip brought to you by finding an hilarious photo of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki**********

We have been running for a few hours now and Naru started to freak out about something, so I asked him what was wrong for which he was about to speak until two people landed in front of us.

We stopped to see that it was Lady Tsunade and Lord Raikage who came here to stop us. Killer Bee started mumbling, looking at Lady Tsunade's chest as Lord Raikage yelled at him.

" Bee! How dare you stare at the Hokage's chest when I'm standing right in front of you!" Killer Bee waved his hands, "Oh no, Bro! I meant no offense. I 'm just shocked, is all. The Hokage's jugs are definitely immense."

I sighed as Lord Raikage shouted at us, "We're here to stop you! You will not pass!" Killer Bee shook his head, "Bro! Let Naruto go... This is a personal plea. I can vouch for him. That I'll guarantee."

The Raikage just looked at us, "Silence! We are fighting this war to protect you two! If you guys are captured..." Naru finished his sentence, "The enemy has perfected their jutsu and the world is about to end. Isn't that right? Iruka Sensei told us!"

He shook his head, "If you know that, why are you going? Are you crazy?!" Naru shook his head as well, "It's because of that! It's because they're protecting us! I can't stand it that people are dying for me! If they die fighting and we win this war, and I'm the only left standing... It's not worth it! I don't want that!"

The Raikage just looked at Naru, "It's better than the world ending! We all believe that. That's why we're fighting, prepared to sacrifice ourselves to protect you!"

Naru shook his head again, "You think that I can just sit here, unharmed and do nothing when I know that? I'm not that kind of a guy! Besides..."

He shouted at him again, "Don't try to talk your way out! You will not pass! If you won't listen to me..." The Raikage went into his special mode that has lightning and Chakra surround him, making him go faster.

Naru tried to run around him in his Nine Tails mode, but the Raikage was to fast and punched him which Naru was able to block with his arms so it wasn't a direct hit.

I ran over to him, asking him if he was okay as the Raikage scoffed, "You... Girl... You were supposed to keep him at the island! Why did you not follow your orders! You were in the Anbu for god sakes!"

I glared at the Raikage and spoke, "Yes... I was in the Anbu... But not anymore... I stand by Naru, and follow what he says... believing in his words!"

Naru looked up at him with a shocked face then gave me a smile, thanking me as he looked over at Lady Tsunade and shouted to her, "Granny Tsunade, you understand me, don't you?! I'll stop this war! Let me go! Granny..."

Lady Tsunade interrupted him, "We are now part of the Allied Shinobi Force. These orders are from the Allied Forces. Even though I am the Hokage, I cannot act independently!"

Naru nodded, "Okay... I understand the position you're in, Granny. So, I'll force my way outta here! This time, I'll do it faster. How's this?!" He did it faster which made my eyes widen about how fast he was going, he matched up to the Raikage's speed!

Naru, scoffed, not getting past the Raikage, and said that he was fast for an old man as The Raikage spoke, "There's no shinobi faster than me. Not since the Fourth Hokage! We fought many times... I came to believe that no one could ever defeat him... I understand that Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin called him the Child of Prophecy, the savior of the world... So why is this savior not around to stop this crisis? Because he failed during the incident of the Nine Tails! You are his son, yet you haven't learned anything from that. Only a fool speaks without knowing the probability!"

I see Naru look down as his fists were shaking which made my eyes soften as I whisper his name.

Naru slowly spoke, "If that's all... If that's all you can say, don't talk about my dad! My dad... The Fourth Hokage did not fail!"

The Raikage scoffed once more, "If you insist on going, I will kill you right here! This way, we'll be able to buy some time until the Nine Tails is revived... And the enemy will be forced to postpone their plans!"

Naru made the hand sign for the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu which made the Raikage narrow his eyes, "Looks like you want to die." He raced forward in a blink of an eye as I shouted Naru's name, seeing that he wasn't moving, but Killer Bee stopped his punch.

The Raikage was shocked as Killer Bee spoke, "If that's the case, why don't I, the Eight Tails, die? Then the enemy's plans will also go awry. If Naruto can go to the battlefield, my life is one I'd gladly yield."

Lady Tsunade yelled at the Raikage, "Raikage! You cannot make any arbitrary decisions without consulting the other Allied Shinobi Force leaders. You may be the Supreme Commander, but I will not allow it!"

He looked back at her and shouted, "My responsibility is to make sure we win this war! No matter what it takes! When the time comes, as Raikage, I will be prepared to kill my own younger brother! But right now... I choose to kill Naruto over Bee... Because Bee is the Jinchuriki who is able to control the Tailed Beast's power... That makes him a stronger military weapon!"

This made me narrow my eyes, thinking how low he was getting by having the thought of killing Naru over Bee because he was a good military weapon.

The grip on the Raikage tightened as he told him to let go for which Killer Bee answered, saying that he wouldn't.

The Raikage stared at him, "You and Jinchuriki like you do not exist solely for yourselves! You maintain the balance of power between nations. You are the strength of your village! To the all the nations and your village, you are a special existence! You can't just do as you please! You must understand the circumstances, you fools!"

Killer Bee stared back at him, "

Sure, that may be so... But there's something personal called spirit that I can't abandon... Without that, I'm just another weapon." The Raikage narrowed his eyes, asking why he was defending Naru for which Killer Bee took back the Octopus hand to show that they were bumping fists.

"We're bumping fists... But you can't read what's in my soul, Bro?"

I smiled at that tender moment until Naru tried running past the Raikage again for which he just pushed Bee away and raced towards Naru and punched him away.

Naru swore, "Damn it! No doubt! He's fast! But... I'll try one more time!" Naru tried to race past him again for which he and The Raikage jumped up and he punched Naru back down to the ground.

Killer Bee then tried jumping up and doing a lariat to the Raikage, but was punched away by his own brother in arms which made me narrow my eyes at the man who was sinking very low down my standards.

I helped Naru stand for which I see that the Raikage was coming down at us, but was stopped by Killer Bee's tentacle from the Eight Tails. This gave Naru the chance to run past the Raikage.

Naru jumped into the air to get past the Raikage but he grabbed Killer Bee's tentacle and threw him at Naru, making then both fall down back to earth.

I helped Naru up once more as I see Lady Tsunade walk in front of us and spoke, "Even if you kill Naruto to buy us some time until the Nine Tails comes back to life, I can't see the next Jinchuriki managing to control the Nine Tail's power, to this degree! Since we have no idea which way this war will go, I say we use all the weapons we've got, and not keep the Jinchuriki in hiding! I will let Naruto pass!"

Naru smiled at her, "Nice excuse! I mean, now you're talking! That's the Granny Hokage I know!"

The Raikage scoffed, "Hokage... Who's the one making arbitrary decisions now?! Each one of you... What evidence do you have that Naruto will succeed?!"

Killer Bee ran at the Raikage and tried to do his lariat again for which the Raikage said that it wouldn't work. Killer Bee spoke, " Bro, ever since you became the Raikage, you've underestimated my power, fool, ya fool! We ain't gonna lose, Naruto and me. That I can personally guarantee."

He scoffed once more, "Fine, let's put it to the test! My Lariat against yours! We'll see who's stronger!" The Raikage brought up his arm to put his arm to Killer Bee neck to also do a lariat, but Killer Bee won.

"See, with Naruto and me, it ain't just the power of the Jinchuriki. We have something stronger fundamentally. Your words to me, and me alone, before I became the Eight Tails... They'll keep me strong, no matter what, even when all else fails. You are special to me! We are the ultimate tag team! What I said that day, at the Waterfall of Truth!? So you finally understand, fool, ya fool! Preaching at you from above is my fantasy. The fantasy is now a reality, oh yeah!"

The Raikage stared at him, "You are very special to me, I do not deny that I said, "We are the ultimate tag team." That's it? Just those words are enough to keep you strong?"

Killer Bee nodded, "I don't just live and fight for the village and nation. I live and fight for you too, Bro! Still you're way too overprotective, Bro. And you're losing faith in my strength, y'know. You lose a lot as a Jinchuriki, I tell ya, the heart grows empty. But it made me see what's dear to hold and now my heart is made of gold Tailed Beast power isn't my foundation! Okay?! Before the Tailed Beast became my mate, something inside me had started to illuminate. I saw that it was as big as the sun. And that's my true power, it's the one. That's why I can keep the Eight Tails reined in. Naruto has the same sun deep within. And he has two of 'em, it's amazing. Talk about a new innovation."

I see Naru scratch the back of his head, "You're right... It really is like the sun."

The Raikage stared at Naru, "Naruto Uzumaki, what are your two suns?" Naru smiled and raised up his arms, "My mom and dad!" This shocked the kage and I for which I just smiled softly at him.

The Raikage spoke, "Your mother and father? The Fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki? But both of them died right after you were born."

Naru look at his hand and clenched it with a smile, "When I was trying to control Nine Tails' power, Dad made sure to let me meet my mom. He wove her chakra into the seal, so that if the Nine Tails' seal was undone, Mom would come and see me. He did it all for me! When she gave me this power, Mom told me everything. That long ago, Dad fought with the same guy with the mask... And he learned two things... One was that this masked guy would try to destroy the future. And the other was that... The only one who could stop him was the Jinchuriki who controlled the Nine Tails... Me!"

The Raikage hummed, "So Minato entrusted everything to you? He knew he wasn't the savior?" Naru shrugged, " I don't know if Dad ever considered himself to be a savior or not... But my master told me that Dad was the Child of Prophecy, the savior."

He narrowed his eyes, "Do you recall what I told you earlier? That savior, Minato, is dead. Don't you think that was a failure?"

Naru shook his head, "You're right. My dad died. He died along with my mom, trying to protect Hidden Leaf Village from the enemy and the Nine Tails! Trying to protect me! It only lasted a momentâ ¦ But in that moment, they gave me something. They gave me the belief that I am capable of lots and lots and lots of things! And they entrusted me to be the savior of the world!"

Tsnuade ran in front of Naru and I speaking, "Raikage! If you kill Naruto to try to stall the enemy, then this time for sure, the Nine Tails will be taken! And it will definitely spell the end of the world! Only Naruto can control the Nine Tails' power. Just as Minato believed! Letting Naruto go is the way to protect shinobi, and everyone! My bet is on Naruto! So what is your decision?!"

Killer Bee nodded, "Let me go too, fool, ya fool! Like you always said, I'm a big fool too. And Naruto here is just like meâ ¦ Don't you agree? But to succeed, you need fools like us who don't care at all how big or strong the wall! Yahoo!"

The Raikage looked at me for which I smiled at him, reassuring him that we could do this if he let us go.

He hummed then stood up, punching Killer Bee away then went into his lightning mode for which made him faster. I stood in front of Naru, telling him that he would have to go through me to get to him.

Naru then ran past me at his top speed, trying to get past the Raikage, but the Raikage did his fastest punch at Naru which looked like it hit him, but in reality, he only hit the wall while Naru used his speed to teleport past the Raikage.

My eyes widen at his speed then I smiled and mumbled, "Like father, like son..."

The lightning and Chakra disappeared around the Raikage as he spoke, "Just like my savior dad taught me! I just wanted to see for myself... So I came at you, with intent to kill. You're only the second one to ever outrun my fastest punch. It seems the savior is alive, within you. Now go."

Naru nodded then started ran over to me and grabbed my wrist, pulling me along with him as we ran off into the sunrise.

This was the Naru that I knew and loved from the very start...

Hey Guys!

The episode's used in this chapter were Naruto Shippuden Season 13 Episode's 15 - 23!

Favorite and Follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	5. Chapter 4: Itachi and Nagato

(Bell's Point Of View)

We have been running ever since Naru sent off some of his clones to be sent into the war to help fight with everyone else. We hope that his clones will be able to fend off some of the reanimated Shinobi that are in the war.

Suddenly, we stopped in front of two men who Naru recognized right off the back, saying that they were Itachi Uchiha and Nagato.

My eyes widen at the first name, knowing that Itachi and I used to be close when I was little. He would help me train and help take care of me when he could.

Killer Bee asked if Naru knew them for which he nodded, saying that he knew both of them for which Nagato spoke, "I never imagined I'd be forced into fighting you again, Naruto. It's probably been a while since we last met... But since I've been dead, it feels like it's only been a moment... You've changed a bit, Naruto."

Naru smiled then gestured to himself, "Oh, you mean this? I'm in control of the Nine Tails' chakra now. This is my Chakra Mode!"

This shocked Itachi as Nagato smiled, "I see... No wonder you look different. It's your face."

Itachi looked at Naru, "You now command the Power of the Nine Tails? I'm impressed with your development!" This made Nagato smirk, "He and I are sibling students... I'm not surprised!"

Killer Bee started to rap, "For that, it's me he owes... Before I came along, he was pretty much in the shadows." This made Naru pout as I giggled.

Nagato spoke, " So you've overcome hatred, Naruto?" Naru's eyes widen as he then smiled, "Oh yeah! As my senior, you taught me about pain. The training I did at the Waterfall of Truth with Octopops... My mom and dad... Bell... I have all of you to thank for where I am now!"

I smiled at him as Nagato and Itachi both say that they want to ask Naruto a question and he was ready to answer them, but... something happened.

Both of their eyes widen as Itachi did a Fireball Jutsu that came straight at us, but Killer Bee used his new sword and cut the fireball in half.

This shocked Itachi at the sword he was using and Naru was confused as to what was going on for which Killer Bee spoke, "He's under a spell...Even if he cuts you off, you just got to roll, you go"

Itachi then appeared above us for which Naru jumped up and caught his fists as I heard their conversation for which Itachi asked where Sasuke was.

Naru answered, "He says he's going to take revenge on the Leaf Village! He joined the Akatsuki!" Itachi looked shocked as he asked why he didn't go back to the village.

They both landed back on the ground and kept fighting as Naru answered, "He found out about your top-secret mission, and chose to destroy the village!"

I decided to end the fighting so I jumped in the middle of both of them and punched the ground in between them as Itachi jumped back as Naru spoke once more.

"So Madara was telling the truth! The Uchiha Clan tried to take over the village... Is that true, Itachi? You died playing the villain in order to protect the village and Sasuke! Sasuke surely understands your pain and resolve! But instead of seeing your wishes through, Sasuke is trying to destroy the village. This is his way of avenging the pain the village caused his beloved older brother!"

Itachi looked down as he then looked back up and spoke, "Do the villagers know about this?"

Naru shook his head, "Kakashi Sensei, Bell, and Captain Yamato were there too... But there was nothing to prove what Madara said, so Kakashi Sensei is keeping everyone tight-lipped... I don't think anyone else knows."

Itachi nodded his head, "Then don't ever tell the village about this! You can't let the Uchiha Clan's reputation change! And one more thing-"

He wasn't able to speak because Nagato did a Universal pull on Naru and a rock that came from the lake besides us for which Naru stuck out a Chakra arm and dodged the rock, making him land on the water.

"Nicely dodged, Naruto!" Naru smirked, "I'm stronger now than when Pain and I fought." Itachi looked at Naru, "I'll let you deal with Sasuke."

Naruto nodded, "That was my plan from the start!" He just stared at Naru, "Entrusting it to you was the right thing to do, after all..."

This shocked Naru as Nagato spoke, "Okay, Naruto, pull me away! I can't move by myself... Summoning Jutsu!" He summoned the animals that Pain brought out.

Suddenly, I heard Itachi say that he was behind me for which I channeled Chakra into my hand and used my Wind Chakra to blow him away.

He then took shuriken and used the Fireball Jutsu on them which shot straight for me, but Killer Bee made an Octopus hand and caught them as a tentacle came out from behind Itachi and grabbed him around the waist.

I thanked him for saving me for which he blushed and said, "Anything for a beautiful woman..." I see Itachi looking at me for which he spoke, "Do I... Know you..."

I looked at him and nodded, "You know me by my Anbu code name, Risu..." He nodded with a smile, "You have grown to become a beautiful woman, Risu..."

I blushed and nodded to him as Killer Bee began to walk towards him, but I see that he got out of the tentacle and shot Shuriken at us, but Killer Bee just stood there.

I took measures and took one of Killer Bee's swords from his back and deflected the Shuriken as he woke up from the Genjutsu and Itachi came out from behind the tentacle.

He smiled, "I see that you have worked on your Kenjutsu... Nice work!" I smiled as I passed the sword over to Killer Bee who took out the rest of his swords and went into formation as he tried to hit him with the swords.

Itachi jumped up onto the bird that Nagato was riding and I see that his eyes change for which Naru shouted, "Watch yourself, Octopops! Bell! If you get struck by Amaterasu or Tsukuyomi, it'll be the end of you! He's got the Mangekyo Sharingan!"

I stayed on alert until I heard Naru choking so I turned to see a crows head coming out of his mouth which shocked me until I heard Itachi said that something has worked.

"Why did a crow come out of my mouth?" Naru said, shocked as to what has just transpired.

I jumped next to Naru as he looked shocked as he mumbled something that I couldn't hear as Itachi's eye started to bleed out and Nagato said that it was Amaterasu.

We both got ready as the crow fell onto Naruto's shoulder and Itachi did Amaterasu on the dog like creature we were standing on so we both jumped off it and onto the top of some random trees behind the summon.

He did the same jutsu on Nagato for which he fell to the ground and Itachi jumped to a tree next to ours as he explained what was going on.

"Relax... I'm no longer being controlled. I used a new genjutsu against the enemy's jutsu. A genjutsu that orders me to protect the Leaf Village. It erased the Reanimation Jutsu. I prepared that crow to respond to my Mangekyo Sharingan. Just in case, for times like this. It's implanted in that crow's left eye.

Using that genjutsu, I was able to restore myself. It appears Shisui's Mangekyo had already worn off, though. Shisui's Visual Prowess creates a powerful genjutsu that allows you to control someone without them ever realizing it. I programmed the genjutsu, to protect the Leaf, into Shisui's eye.

Then I put it into the crow's left eye, and after that, I gave the crow to you, Naruto. I never realized that I'd be using it on myself someday."

Naru was confused, "Why did you have that eye, and why did you give it to me?"

Itachi just stared at him, "Self-sacrifice... The mark of a true shinobi is that they do not seek glory. They protect from the shadows. Shisui taught me that. Shisui anticipated that a battle would ensue for his eyes. He faked his own death and made it seem like his eyes were destroyed.

I helped him by becoming the target of suspicion in the village. When I last saw Shisui, Danzo had managed to steal his right eye. He bequeathed his remaining left eye to me, telling me to use it to protect the village, and disappeared. I gave that eye to you, because you share Shisui's feelings.

If Sasuke, whom I left behind, ever became a threat to the village, then I would have violated all that Shisui entrusted me to do. You are the only one who can make it right. You said you consider Sasuke a brother. That's why I felt that you, Naruto, were the only one who could stop him.

True power... In his quest for the Eternal Mangekyo, Sasuke planned on transplanting my eyes into himself. If that ever happened, that crow was supposed to emerge from you, in response to your coming into contact with my transplanted eyes, and cast the Koto Amatsukami to protect the Leaf, onto Sasuke."

Naru was still confused, "Why didn't you cast that jutsu on Sasuke from the start, using Shisui's eye?"

He shook his head, "It's not that I didn't, I couldn't. Not at that time, Shisui's Mangekyo would take decades to reactivate, unless you had Hashirama Senju's chakra. Also, there were many things Sasuke wanted to use my death for."

Naru closed his eyes, "Thank you for trusting me. You don't have to worry anymore. You've done more than enough for the village. Let me take care of the rest. I would defend the Leaf Village! But I would also stop Sasuke without killing him!"

Itachi nodded, "My little brother is lucky... to have a friend like you." I lightly hit Naruto in the shoulder which made me smile down at me until we looked over to see that Nagato was gone.

Naru looked around until we saw him pop up out of no where and use the almighty push like Pain did to Naruto and I.

Naru and I grabbed onto each other as we were blown away as Naru grabbed my waist as he used his Chakra arm to grab a branch to stop our descent.

We looked over to see that Nagato was after Killer Bee, so I told Naruto to hurry and get over there for which he nodded and used his speed to get over to where Killer Bee was.

I got over there as fast as I could to see that Nagato was using a Jutsu that takes out a person's soul! I tried to get to them but Nagato did his almighty push, throwing me back into a tree.

I felt someone catch me for which I turned to see that it was Itachi, asking me if I was alright for which I nodded. He helped me get up as a red like Chakra armor covered us and we were brought forward to where Naru's soul was being taken out.

He then brought a hand like part down that cut between Naru, Killer Bee, and Nagato. The hands of his Chakra surrounding us caught Killer Bee and Naru.

Bringing them down to where we were standing, Killer Bee asked who Nagato was for which Naru answered, "He's known as Pain, and has the strength of the Sage of Six Paths. So, of course he's strong! And this time, we're facing him, not his corpse puppets! So his power and moves are in a different league."

We watched as the arm that Itachi cut off was now regenerating back to it original form as he brought his hands together and mumbled something that I couldn't hear.

A black like orb went into the sky and started bringing rocks from the ground towards it. We all started to freak out as the rocks under us then were lifted up into the sky, towards the black orb.

Itachi looked shocked as he spoke, "That black sphere looks like it has enormous gravitational pull!"

Naru shouted as we held on to each other, "He got me with this jutsu once! It's super bad, it's super bad! If you get caught in it, it's over!"

He then looked over at Naruto, "Hey, Naruto... If it's a sure death, how come you're still alive?" Naru looked dumbfounded at what he said as Killer Bee laughed.

"Well then, no need to worry, about our victory." Naru looked over at him, "This is no time to be laughing! How can you be so easygoing when we're in a bind like this?! If we're caught, we'll never be able to get out! Its gravitational power is awesome! I got out only because of Nine Tails' rampage... It's not about being easygoing!"

Itachi told Naru to be quiet as we looked over at him, "Analysis requires calm. It's safe to assume that the mass that Nagato threw earlier is the central core of gravity. We need to destroy it. We'll attack the center simultaneously, each of us using our most powerful long-distance ninjutsu! We can't aim properly under these conditions! Our jutsu will make contact, even if we don't aim correctly. This tactic takes advantage of the core's powerful gravitational pull. Every jutsu has a weakness!"

We all nodded as I charged up my Chakra to make the Jutsu, "Kaze no Yari" as everyone else made their own Jutsu's then we fired them at the same time.

Once it hit, dust covered the whole area so Nagato couldn't see that his Sasanoo made a sword that pierced right through Nagato's chest.

Nagato asked Itachi to forgive him which made me smile, "Good, you came back to us..." Itachi nodded as he spoke, "It's a sword that possesses a sealing jutsu. You will be sealed away soon. Do you have any last words?"

He nodded as he looked at Naru, "Naruto, I will return to our master's side and watch your story unfold. If you ask me, you are the final volume of the trilogy. Jiraiya was the perfect first volume. But the second volume was a failure... me. One that our master would not acknowledge. The series will culminate with the third and final volume. You must make it a masterpiece... One that will completely overshadow the failure of the middle volume, Naruto! Farewell."

The crow landed back on Naru's shoulder as he gave Nagato a thumb's up which made Nagato smile...

Once he was sealed away, Naru looked down with anger, "This Reanimation Jutsu or whatever they call it stinks! Guys are forced to fight, even when they don't want to."

Itachi hummed, "This is happening at other battlegrounds too, right? I will put a stop to the Reanimation Jutsu. I leave Madara to you two."

Naru shook his head, "We fought with a Reanimated Ninja on the way here. The Sand shinobi sealed him... But it seems he can't be killed, okay? This is a perfect jutsu that has no weaknesses."

Itachi looked at him, "I told you earlier. There is a weakness in every Jutsu." Naru shook his head once more, "No, I'll stop him! Like I said... Leave the rest to me! Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

He tried to use his Shadow Clone Jutsu, but once he did, the Nine Tail's Chakra disappeared, shocking Naru as we just stared at him and Killer Bee spoke.

"You've used Nine Tails Chakra Mode too much. No more clones right now, Naruto! Don't try to do everything yourself."

Itachi sighed as he spoke, "Don't try to do everything yourself. I am the best one to put an end to the Reanimation Jutsu."

Naru shook his head, "I'll put an end to this war! It's my responsibility!"

Itachi was now the one to shake his head, "I'll admit that you're stronger than before... But because of that, you seem to have lost sight of what's truly important. Now listen carefully. The people of the village, who once abhorred you, have begun to admire you. They think of you as a comrade...

It's because you fought hard for their acceptance. You once said it was everyone who cares about you who helped you get where you are now. If you forget others because you now have power, and become arrogant and egotistical, you'll eventually become just like Madara.

No matter how powerful you become, do not try to shoulder everything alone. If you do, you will surely fail. Your father, Minato, was able to fulfill his duty as the Hokage because he had your mother, Kushina, and his comrades at his side. You share your father's dream, don't you?

Then don't ever forget... Becoming the Hokage doesn't mean people will acknowledge you. But when the people acknowledge you, you can become the Hokage. Never forget your friends!"

I smiled at his words as Killer Bee spoke, " I swore to that Iruka fella. Simply put, that I'd protect ya. I won't let you go alone, bro! Cuz' I'm still alive, and rarin' to go."

I then grabbed Naru's hand which made him look at him with still shocked eyes. My eyes softened, "I will always be here Naru... Always standing by your side..."

He then closed his eyes then smiled as he spoke, "You're right. I forgot. I thought I had to do it all alone..." Itachi then used his Amaterasu on the bird, setting it on fire.

"Shisui's eye won't work for another decade or so. You won't be able to use it against Sasuke. But you possess something far greater than Shisui's eye. You have the same soul as Shisui. That is what Shisui really wanted to pass on. You don't need his eye anymore. As you are now, you can stop Sasuke without something like this. You can stand before Sasuke now. This time, you can. I leave Sasuke to you. You're not just a powerful shinobi. Killer Bee... Risu... Take care of Naruto."

We both nodded as Naru then smiled as he said that it was time to go for which I smiled seeing that his spunk has returned to his step.

We both followed after Naru, following him to where the war has begun. We all knew that Naru could stop this war. If he could get there on time that is...

We just hope that we were not to late...

Hey Guys!

I am happy to be returning back to this story and I hope to finish this story before school starts back up again!

The episode's used in this chapter were Naruto Shippuden Season 14 episode's 3 and 4!

Favorite and follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


End file.
